At present, 3D (three-dimensional) display, with its true and vivid expression, beautiful and elegant environmental appeal and strong and shocking visual impact, is favored by the vast number of consumers. The principle of 3D (three-dimensional) display is that the left and right eyes of a viewer respectively receive images with subtle differences, that is, a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and the two images are integrated after comprehensive analysis by the viewer's brain, thus the viewer perceives the depth of the object displayed on the screen, in turn a three-dimensional impression is generated.
Early 3D display devices require the viewers to wear corresponding 3D glasses, making their application subject to the location and equipment limitations. A naked-eye 3D display device developed in recent years overcomes the defects of the early 3D display device, making the naked-eye 3D display device widely used.